Robotic Heart
by MadLane
Summary: She was the one who almost ruined time…she wanted to marry someone…she froze time…who was she? Well, you'll just have to figure that out yourself…
1. Ch 1Can't Find It

One early morning, out in the cold gloomy wind, Roba was trying to find the orange cord he had dropped when creating a new invention. His lips were chattering like a lunatic who didn't know how to drive a car. His legs were shaking, he was starting to get a little irritated with this cold wind that was blowing in his ears. He laid his knees down and crouched on the grassy green ground that smelled like marigold flowers. He soon started digging his way to find the cord. The wind still sort of pushed his body back and forth. "Where in the world is it?" Roba said getting on his last nerves. Roba got up off his knees and went inside, he was freezing to death. "Whoa, Roba, your freezing!" cried Horace. "Y-yes…I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-freezing." Horace went in the bathroom and opened a white cabinet at the bottom of the sink, and pulled out a hot pink towel and he went back into the room and wrapped it around Roba's shoulders. Roba went in the living room and saw Alfe sleeping on the neon red couch. "Ugh, he's always there!" he said wrapping the towel tighter to his body. Horace came in with a cup of hot chocolate and he gave it to Roba. He could feel the hotness in his hands. He took one big gulp of it. Roba went in the kitchen and sat down on the comfy red stool. "Is there anything else I can give you, Roba?" Horace asked as nicely as he could while cleaning the dishes. Roba shook his head. He took two gulps this time, and that time it felt like he was about to choke. Alfe soon woke up and went in the kitchen. Alfe yawned. Roba spitted the hot chocolate out shockingly. "What did you just say?" Roba asked desperately. Alfe and Horace where confused by his question. "What do you mean by that?" Horace asked. Roba's throat went dry, he was shrugging rapidly. "I thought you yawned k-ka-ka-ka…" Roba was turning pale then, as pale as snow. "Roba, are you feeling alright?" Horace said anxiously. Roba started crying a little, then the dam broke. Alfe backed up four spaces, scared to even know what Roba was trying to say. Horace was worried that he might have to call a doctor for his behavior. "I'm sorry, it's just I thought you said Katrina Rad!" Roba yelled at the top of his lungs so his brother and dog-anteater-human could hear. "You mean that crazy chic who tried to marry you over your will and if you didn't she would press that red button and ruin the time space continuum?" Alfe said in one breath. Roba nodded, and took another big sip of his hot chocolate. "Roba, you know you don't have to be scared to tell us these things, why did you start crying though?" asked Horace, while washing one dish. "I was…just anxious of that you guys might think I liked her…" he answered. "We know that you don't like her, you didn't even want her to be your first kiss." Alfe said. Alfe patted Roba's back, but then he patted him so hard that Roba fell to the ground and sprained his ankle. "Ouch! Oh my dog, this hurts! The pain…for dog sakes, Alfe! Will you stop trying to hurt me for once in your life!" cried Roba, and he started to scream. Alfe and Horace's jaw dropped of how painful this sprained ankle was to him. "Gee, Roba, will you stop being a big baby for once in your life!" teased Alfe. Roba was already mad at him, and he doesn't need to get mad at him even more. "Guys, teasing each other won't help Roba's ankle feel better." Horace said reasonably. Soon after a couple of painful comments Roba was saying, Horace was helping him get up off the ground and brought him to his neon bed. He plopped him right on the bed and tucked him in. He then pulled his purple and yellow stripped blanket all the way up to his neck. He last kissed Roba's forehead and then went into the other room with Alfe. "Huh, why is Roba now acting all crazy?" Alfe asked impatiently. Horace took his light gray jacket and put it on. "He's just upset about his orange cord he can't find, hopefully it's nothing too serious." Answered Horace while buttoning his jacket. Alfe went over to Horace and hugged him. "Hey, where are you going in such a horrible morning?" he asked. Horace looked at him in the eyes. "I'm going to the grocery store, and maybe there are some problems we can solve today." Horace answered leaning towards the door. "Don't bother Roba while I'm gone, got it Alfe? Cause if you do I'll have to cancel your order of—" "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know, go don't worry about me or Roba, me and him are like two cats stuck in a pizza tree." Alfe said. Horace thought what Alfe said was disturbing. When Horace closed the door, Alfe knew he couldn't resist popping in to see Roba. "Hmm, what to do, what to do?" thought Alfe while he was walking near Roba's room. "Maybe I could scream 'the house is on fire!' to him, but that's too loud that I think Horace might hear all the way to the grocery store…I know! I can just bother him my way! Not his way! Good idea Alfe! ALFEEEEEEEE!" screamed Alfe. He soon went to Roba and started tickling him, Roba laughed but he was asleep. He soon jumped on him and started crushing his side. But Roba was still fast asleep. Alfe was started to get annoyed. He soon tried to smack him with an orange cord. "AH!" Roba yelled, but his eyes were still closed. "Don't! Get way from me, please, go away!" Roba said, he was talking in his sleep. Alfe saw a mark on his face near his lips, it was from the orange cord. Alfe licked Roba's face with his tongue. "Yuck! Roba you taste disgusting…" Alfe licked again, and this time mostly on his neon blue helmet. "Hmm, your helmet tastes like pizza, tacos, and chocolate!" Alfe said. "I love you too, puffy puppy." Roba said, dreamingly. Alfe thought of taking Roba's helmet off, and he did. But thankfully, Roba had an extra one placed on him, and that one did not come off as easily as the first one did. Alfe knew there just had to be something wrong with Roba, but what?


	2. Ch 2Back And Creepier Than Ever

Sleeping, as though she felt like she was in Nightmare Land. She tossed and turned, being in this cold jail sell wasn't as awful as she thought it would be. Losing her man, who actually didn't love her at all, she shed one tear that fell on her uncomfortable pillow and dried up fast. She sniffed a couple of times before she shed another tear again. Even losing all she worked hard for, especially her blog was at stake. Hearing the other antagonists sleeping in other jail sells made her feel afraid and alone, because she was. She then heard someone walking in the hall. It was a brown haired and eyed police man and a woman that was wearing a t-shirt with the letter M on it, her hair looked orange and her eyes were neon green like Katrina's. She saw that the woman was her mother. She looked at her daughter in shame. The man opened the jail sell and Katrina came running to her mother, and hugged her. "Why did you get yourself in this mess?" her mother said, frowning. She looked up at her mother. "I…there was this boy that I really loved, but he didn't want to marry me and I just had to ruin the time space continuum!" Katrina's eyes started watering but she wiped them across her face before they could drop off. Her mother soon replied, "You know that they were the Problem Solverz." She said pulling back her daughter's neon pink, blue, and yellow hair out of her face. "And what if it was someone else?" Katrina answered looking very devastated. "Well, you would still be arrested…even if it was a very foolish person." She said hugging her tight. Then they walked out of the prison and drove home.

Katrina took a very small notepad and started writing. Her mother saw that there was a problem with her house, there were small little bugs that kept producing pollution and babies everywhere! She knew that Katrina would like seeing the Problem Solverz again, so she went in her hallway and picked up a yellow phone that was lying on the staircase. She took it and went back downstairs. She pressed the numbers, and then she held it up to her right ear and waited for someone to answer. "Hello, this is the Problem Solverz, what's the problem?" answered a familiar male voice. Katrina was about to fall asleep when she heard a man's voice on the phone. She peered in the room to see what her mother was talking too. "Uh, yes, this is Mrs. Rad, uh, I have a problem with my house. There are bugs polluting and they just won't stop! Can you help me, sir?" her mother asked, taping her fingers on the counter. Katrina couldn't really hear the person on the phone, but she didn't know there were bugs in her home. "Yes, ma'am. We'll be there as soon as possible!" answered the man. Mrs. Rad hung up the phone and went to see Katrina. She saw Katrina sitting on the sofa, watching television. "Guess who I called?" she asked excitingly. Katrina didn't look at her mother, "The poltergeist?" she replied in a high voice. If she wanted a ghost to come and take her she would've done it, but she really was thinking her mother called the cops. Katrina went up to her room and closed the door softly. Mrs. Rad was still happy even though her heart told her to cry. In her room, Katrina looked at the thousands of pictures and valuables she had of the Problem Solverz. She looked at her calendar; which she had a picture of Roba's face and pasted it on. She then looked at the Farboro Times newspaper with an article that was titled in big black bold 'The Problem Solverz'. Her eyes almost started watering until they caught the sight of Alfe's drumstick she stole on 7/4/10. Last she saw a note she took on the day she was arrested: 'You guys made me have a reason to live, a nice reason to have and to hold. It was not only then I've heard of you guys saving the day, but you will soon know you all will never get old. –KRR.' Then Katrina started crying her eyeballs out. She laid on her bed and hugged her plush Roba doll her grandmother had made for her birthday. She started kissing its head. Her red and dark pink squared bed was already started to tare apart. Katrina got up and went on her laptop that was the same color as her bed, but with a red heart sticker on the left side. She went on her e-mail and saw she had two new messages. She clicked the first one that had a subject that said: 'Problem' and this is what the message said, 'ok, I am getting dogged off because why aren't you updating your blog? I wanna hear the story of the Problem Solverz! I've been watching your blog ever since you made it and I just want to say if you don't start making updates I am going to have to hack your account and try to delete it…'cause I'm good at hacking and you know I don't want to do that to you, k thx bye!' Katrina was angry and then she clicked reply and started typing a message back to this hacker: 'OMD! Oh my ding dong dog, what is the matter with you? Stop forcing me to update my blog, did you know I've been in jail for at least four months? If it wasn't for my mother I would have been dead by now! And stop being a butt crack, gtg, bye!' and then she clicked Submit and send the message to her. Then she checked her blog and saw that nothing bad has happened to it, but that girl that send the message was gone and she guessed she lied about being a pro-hacker. It didn't take long for another message to appear on her e-mail address: 'Oh, your finally back? Well, kitty, I guess you can e-mail me the story about this adventure you had with the Problem Solverz, I won't tell anyone…k gal friend? DSUA, got it?'. Katrina saw the letters and knew what they meant: Don't Stop Updating Again. She was afraid of what her mother had called for. She updated her blog while she waited for dinner to be ready. She told the whole story about her and the Problem Solverz and this is what she posted: 'Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a while, I got arrested…oh, I'll tell you all the story of how it happened…it was a great morning outside and I was just minding my own business when suddenly I saw the Problem Solverz! Anyway, I saw the gang and they were all going to solve a problem which was a magic clock that was stolen from the Clock Museum. (I've been there just so you know, but it was only for a school trip.) In the museum I found a skate board wheel, that had fallen off the thief's board I guess when he took the clock. So we found the guy who stole it and he was in a skate boarding contest where whoever wins gets a thousand grand. He used the clock to speed himself through the other contestants, and that's why he won, but I had no idea what the thief's name was. Anyway, I actually did not know how he tripped…but when he did a cupcake thingy got the magic clock, it was tiring but fun! We soon found the Cupcake Shop and we soon got the magic clock, but guess what? The problem still hadn't been solved! Because, I was using the clock as a threat to marry Roba, what turned out he was not in love with me! And that's why I got arrested…now I love Alfe! He's so cute! Hmm, bye everyone!' And next after that she turned off her laptop and went to see why her mother wasn't even checking to see if she was alright, she usually does that. She went downstairs and saw her mother making dinner, which was her favorite food, soup. She opened her fringe and got out a water bottle. She drunk it all down. Katrina went in the living room and sat down on the sofa and watched some television. "Thank dog, my favorite show is on and it's a new episode!" Katrina said smiling as bright as the sun. "Where is the Problem Solverz?" Mrs. Rad said to herself, getting a little worried. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She opened it and saw the Problem Solverz who stood before her. "Hello, Mrs. Rad, you called us because you have a problem?" Horace asked. "Yes, bugs are producing pollution and making more babies everywhere!" Mrs. Rad answered. Katrina's eyes widened surprisingly. "The Problem Solverz? Are here…now!" Katrina said to herself shockingly. She got up and went to hide herself in the downstairs bathroom. Horace, Roba, and Alfe went in the kitchen. Katrina heard them just talk and talk about the problem, she was getting kind of tired just listening to them…she wanted action. She had no use but to open the bathroom door and show herself to them, because she missed them so very much. She did what her heart told her to do. She went in the kitchen but she saw that everyone had their backs turned and bending down to look at an example of the problem. Katrina was frightened, her stomach had butterflies. She just couldn't face them once again, even after what she did the last time they saw her. She remembers that one thing that Roba said: "You just fell in love with a robot, what would you expect?"…she'd expect pain and misery for the rest of her life. She would never forgive herself for what she had done to Roba…she caused a threat and forced him to do things he didn't want to do. She thought in her mind "You're a crazy girl, a wacko who didn't care about what he thought." She kept thinking that over and over again until she started breaking a dam. Everyone in the kitchen heard her crying. They went over to the voice of the sad girl until they all saw her pretty wavy neon bright hair. "Katrina?" Horace said shockingly. Roba fainted and fell on the ground. Katrina turned and saw them looking at her straight in the eyes. She said not a word, but wiped her tears away with a tissue she had gotten from the room she was crying in. "I-I'm sorry." Was all Katrina could say. Roba soon finally got back up on his feet and tried to hide himself behind Alfe. "Mrs. Rad, I think we need to finish this bug problem before we get ourselves into another one." Horace said nicely. Mrs. Rad nodded and they all went back to the kitchen. Katrina couldn't keep her eyes off Roba, even though she's obsessed over Alfe now. She always tries hard not to think about him, but he was the first one that Katrina fell in love with, so how can she just forget about him? She knows of course she can't. She pretended like she saw nothing and went upstairs to her room and closed the door. She then tucked herself in her bed and buried her face in her soft white pillow. She kept thinking of how they looked at her in shock, was she an average monster that was a maniac over Roba? She was furious with herself. Why did she do this to them? They hated her, just for following her dreams. She didn't just make her dream come true, because it already did.


	3. Ch 3A Second Chance

He flipped his electric ray at some broken glass. It zapped and made the glass into smaller pieces. "Dog gamnit!" Roba cried to himself, "I'll never get this thing to work without my cord." He went inside and then to his bedroom and stepped on a piece of an orange cord. Roba jumped with joy. "I found it! Now to put it in my new invention!" He said. He went back outside and got his ray ready, he first stuck it in a little tube and started activating his electric ray again. It blasted it to the glass and it made the glass all put back together again. He wiped his head and let out a heavy sigh. He smiled and put the invention back in the garage. He went inside and took out three water bottles. He drank one very slowly and then put it back on the kitchen table and went in the living room. "Oh, Roba, why did you loose your breath if your addicted to oxygen?" Alfe asked, casually. Roba's stomach lurched. "I…uh, forgot." Roba answered, feeling dizzy. Roba and Alfe then heard a knock on the door. Roba went to the door and opened it. The person at the door was wearing a shirt that looked just like her bright blue puffy cloud narrator earrings. On her left cheek she had painted a red heart and on her right cheek she had a painted bright green lightning bolt. "Hi, Roba." She said sadly. "Katrina Rad? What are you doing here?" Roba said as he shrugged. Katrina walked up to Roba and hugged him. Roba started to mummer her to stop and he felt uncomfortable. Katrina finally let go of him. "I'm sorry I held you against your will, it was wrong of me to do so. I shouldn't of have even ran into you guys in the first place, I should have just not bothered you guys, but I did it anyways because I'm your biggest fan! Anyway, I know what I did was wrong, but can you please give me another chance? Everyone deserves a second chance…" Katrina said, crossing her arms. Alfe went to Roba and Katrina, he just started looking at them like there was no tomorrow. Roba was speechless, he didn't know to give her a second chance or to just kick her out. "I-um…no—" "He would love to!" Alfe said, interrupting Roba. Katrina smiled brightly. "Oh, thank you! I promise I'll try to be less crazy!" Katrina said, and then licked Roba's face. "Oops, uh, started now!" Katrina blushed so much, her face was almost as red as a strawberry. Roba shivered uncomfortably and wiped the lick off his face, and then wiped his hand on his outfit. Katrina walked out the door and Roba could hear her cry out six yes's before calming herself down, she especially didn't want to be seen in public doing that again. Roba wanted to smack Alfe's face for doing that, but all he did was make an insult. "Why did you do that, hairy poop!" Roba said as he slammed his head in the wall three times. "Sorry Roba, I thought you liked her…should I just call her and tell her to just forget about it and move on with life?" Alfe said trying to reason with Roba. Roba shook his head and turned his back to Alfe. Roba didn't want Katrina to be his first kiss. He would just have to go with it until Katrina found someone else to be obsessed with. Alfe went in the kitchen and laid down on the table. Roba frowned when he kept thinking of what Katrina would do to him! Make him jump of a cliff? Dive off a diving board? Or worse, forcing him to stop drinking and touching water! Roba screamed when he thought of that. Horace came to the living room to see what was the matter. "Katrina came and apologized to me and said she wants a second chance, and so I was about to say 'nope, sorry' but Alfe came in and said 'he would love to!' so know Katrina is happy and I'm mad at Alfe for interrupting me when I was about to make life easier for me!" Roba started hyperventilating. "Roba, calm down. Alfe, you are in time out!" Horace said in his sweet voice. Alfe crossed his arms angrily and walked away. Roba knew he had to think of someway to get Katrina to like someone else and fast before he's with her…forever.


	4. Ch 4My Two Friends The Smarty Pants

Outside of school, Katrina and her best friend, Ellie Paper were talking to each other about the other day. "Oh my dog, congratulations Katrina!" Ellie said. Ellie had high-top shoes that looked exactly like Katrina's and she had neon green eyes and dark brown hair. One of Ellie's bangs were in front of her left eye. She always wore the same jacket everyday, neon blue, it was the same color as her skinny jeans. "Thanks Ellie, I can't believe it either." Katrina said flipping her hair in the back of her shoulders. "So, when are the final exams?" Ellie asked, still thinking about Katrina's story. "Well, Mr. Dui should let us have an open-book exam because I asked him if we could and he said 'maybe'." Katrina pinched Ellie's arm. "Stop, Katrina." Ellie said, getting annoyed with Katrina. Ellie then pushed Katrina playfully. Katrina shoved her as hard as she could. Ellie went splat on some mud. Katrina started laughing, good thing no one else saw her in the mud. Ellie moaned furiously. She got up and tackled Katrina on the grass. They started to playfully hit each other. "Okay, okay, let's stop now before we get in trouble!" Katrina said, and she helped Ellie get up off the ground. Ellie took her silver goggles out of her pink book bag and put them on her head. "Are you going to invent something new today?" Katrina said pointing at her goggles. "Yeah, I was thinking about making this skate board that can float in mid air." Ellie said. Katrina was confused. "How are you going to do it?" she asked. "With the help of gravity and deformation!" Ellie poked Katrina's cheek. Katrina had no idea what deformation meant, but whatever it did, she was sure her BFF would know. "The group dynamics at these social functions are fascinating." Ellie said while walking away from Bon High. "Technical inconveniences make problems have more a solution." Ellie said trying to jump over a large tree that fell over while they were walking home. "ninety percent of accidents happen in the home." Ellie kept blabbering about all these words that Katrina couldn't entirely understand. "Listen, Ellie, you are a really smart girl and you deserve an award for your intelligent brain, but you just got to speak in English, not scientific terms I don't know the meaning of." Katrina said while walking. Ellie frowned, but was not sad nor mad. "Oh, okay. I get a bit carried away with my words. Do you know how to do percentage?" Ellie asked. "No, but I know that we learned it in class today, how about given' me a heads up?" Katrina said. "Okay, well, a percent is a ratio whose second term is hundred. Percent means parts per hundred. The word comes from the Latin phrase per centum, which means per hundred. In mathematics, we use the symbol for percent." Ellie answered, getting all jumpy. "Okay, thank you Ellie!" Katrina said, she had no reason to say 'I don't understand'. Ellie smiled nicely and walked her way of going home. "See you tomorrow at school!" Ellie waved good bye. Katrina waved too. Katrina went to the Problem Solverz HQ and knocked on their door. Someone opened the door and saw Horace. "Hello Horace, may I see Roba?" Katrina asked trying to not show a crazy smile. "Uh, sure…wait right here." Horace answered and he walked in another room on the right. Katrina sat down on their couch and waited for him to come back. She sang a made up song with the tune of Keep Your Head Up, "You are my only one o-oh, because your so sweet a-ah! I know it's easy, no it's easy, to love you sometimes, but you are my only one a-a-a-aa-ah!" She kept singing that 'til someone returned. Then she heard someone coming back, she turned her head. She saw Roba crossing his arms. Katrina got up and went towards him and spoke. "Hi, ready for our date?" Katrina asked relaxing her shoulders. "Uh, s-sure…" Roba answered unsurely. Katrina grabbed Roba's right hand and they went out the door.

Ellie started fixing her new invention. "This will make the direction of the wind go at an accurate speed." She said to herself. "Just to make sure this doesn't ruin the atmosphere…" she got her hammer and started pulling out three bolts under this flying board. "There. Now this inanimate object will work just fine." She said to herself again. She then heard someone talking about 'fashion' outside. She crab walked out under the flying object and got up to look outside her window. She saw Katrina and Roba sitting on the grass criss-cross applesauce. Ellie opened her door and went outside to see Katrina. Katrina stopped talking and turned her head to the direction where Ellie was walking. "Hi, Katrina, do you mind introducing me to your friend?" Ellie said and she sat down with her legs spread out on the grass. Katrina rolled her eyes, while Roba just kept looking at Ellie patiently waiting for an answer. "Yes, Roba, this is my best friend, Ellie Paper." Katrina started. "H-hello, my name is Roba, it's nice to meet you." He said comfortably. "It's a pleasure, Mister Robot." Ellie teased. "You should see my new acceleration station!" Ellie insisted. "What's acceleration?" Katrina asked. "Acceleration is the rate of change of an object's velocity. More precisely, it is defined as the derivative of velocity over time, and is a vector. For an object to undergo an acceleration, a force needs to be exerted on the object. An example is a falling object on Earth, which is subject to a gravitational force. The resulting acceleration is independent of the mass of the object, and is approximately 9.81 meters per second near the Earth's surface." Ellie and Roba answered at the same time. "I know, I'm too intelligent." Roba said. "I think your adorable." Ellie complimented. Katrina was starting to get angry with Ellie. "Okay, I think you both have seen enough of each other, now please go away so me and Roba can get back to our conversation!" Katrina yelled at Ellie. Ellie understood and went home to finish her new invention. "Why did you yell at her like that?" Roba asked. Katrina looked at Roba angrily. "Because she was about to fall in love with you and so I don't want to lose my second chance!" Katrina started to sob. Roba patted her head. He knew that he was going to get himself in a fight between two girls someday, he actually didn't know. Roba checked his watch and knew it was time to go. "See you in the morning, Kat." Roba said passionately. Katrina didn't hear him, so she kept on sobbing. "Phew! I'm glad I left before it got worse…maybe." Roba said to himself. He was getting tired of all these girls liking him, so it was soon time for him to think of a way for both of them to hate him. He got a couple of ideas in mind that he was soon going to try.


	5. Ch 5Diary Fetching

He opened his closet and took out a suit that looked exactly what he was wearing, but was black. He got undressed and put his black outfit on. He folded his neon blue and green outfit and put it on his bed. He then grabbed a black and grey helmet that looked like his black suit. He closed the red curtains and his two brown doors just to make sure no one saw him taking off his neon blue and green helmet to put on his black and grey one, because letting at least one person seeing him taking it off would ruin his life forever. It was a secret Roba had kept for years. He took his helmet off and put the other one on. When he was finished he fidgeted out the front door. "Okay, this might be difficult, but it's worth keeping Katrina away from me, for life." Roba said to himself, walking in the dark night. He looked at the moon hopelessly, even wondering how he can sneak in Katrina's house without being noticed. When he finally got there, he picked up his rope he had brought with him and twirled it around and soon threw it on a hook which was suspiciously there for some reason. He climbed on the house all the way up to the window and then pulled his body through the window and fell on the cold ground. He pulled out a black flashlight and turned it on, he tried to find the light switch, but soon touched something squishy and smelled like barf. He made the flashlight turn to what he had in his hands. He was touching cat poop that was in a kitty litter box. He almost yelled but covered his mouth with the non-pooped hand. He found a sink and turned the cold faucet on. Roba sighed like a person that held his bladder for so long that he finally peed. He picked up his flashlight and went out of the door, still leaving the sink running. He went in the dark hallway and soon found Katrina's bedroom. He opened the door and saw she was sleeping peacefully. "Aww!" Roba cooed, like it was the most cutest thing in the world. He shook his head and went to a desk. He looked through some drawers and found a book that said 'Kat's Diary'. Roba smiled diabolically and opened it, but soon found out that he had to have a key. So he put down the pink diary and searched for the key. He saw something shiny under Katrina's pillow. Roba groaned quietly and went to get it under her pillow. He took it and Katrina yawned, Roba paused, not even making one sound. He carefully got up and picked the diary up again, and found the lock to put the key in. It opened and Roba dashed out the door with the diary and key.

In the morning Roba opened the diary again and went to start finding some things that Katrina hated, loved, and was scared of. He started to read the thirteenth page: "Dear Diary, today I got grapes in my sundae! I hate grapes, they are just so squishy that you can just bust them and they will splatter all over the place! Anyway, I also found out that I hate dogs, they just scare the snot out of me, don't you just see the way they poop and pee outside it's just gross! Therefore, I vow never to touch a dog again, because the last one I touched got rabies!" Roba started to chuckle a little bit before turning the page. "Dear Diary, bright blue is my favorite color! I also like purple, when it's the neon type. Neon is so 'in' right now and so not 'out' until 2019, I suppose. I love fashion, cupcakes, neon road signs at 4'o clock in the morning and I especially love Roba! Today Ellie called him Mister Robot! I guess I would say that he's a se—" Roba stopped and heard someone knocking on his bedroom door. He got up and went to the door and opened it. "Roba, did you see my toothbrush in here?" Horace asked. "I don't remember you having one." Roba answered, tapping his foot loudly, waiting for Horace to leave so he can get back to reading. Horace nodded and left. Roba closed the door and laid back on his bed and trying to finish reading the page. He didn't want to read the page anymore so he went back to the first page in the diary. "This is my first diary ever! I hope -Diary- that you will love all my awesome adventures about my life. First, I am going to tell you a little about myself: I live in Farboro, I am seventeen years old, I don't have a favorite color…yet, I love sundaes a whole lot, and I love my mom and dad. I am going to draw pictures in you Diary, okay? Is that alright with you? Good. Oh, you have a cute little key…I'm going to name it Key! Diary I also want you to know my full name just in case you get mad at me: Katrina Radical Rad. Well, I better go—oops, almost forgot to lock you up. There. Well, see you tomorrow Diary!" Roba started laughing his heart out. He calmed down and closed the diary and put it on his little round table and got off his bed. He then realized that he forgot he was holding the key, so he puts that back near the diary that is on his little round table. "Roba and Alfe, someone called us and needs us to help them solve a problem." Horace called. Roba sighed and opened his door and walked to see Horace and Alfe. Roba finally found out some things that Katrina hated: grapes and dogs. He found out what she loved: cupcakes, neon road signs, Roba, and sundaes. He now needs to find out what scares her to death


	6. Ch 6I'm Doing Bad, You?

Updating her blog was a total waste of time. Thinking of what kind of pictures to put on there and what kind of words she should type in, was pretty tiring. She had another window up on her laptop, she was chatting online with some friends…ones that were popular and went to her school. She kept typing in 'go away' and clicked enter on her laptop keyboard. "Mother of pearl, Jessie, Margaret, and Sophie just won't stop asking me about the Problem Solverz! Get the pooh out of here! Ugh…TTYL." Katrina said wanting to punch her laptop. She was thinking of what to write about in her diary today, but nothing came to mind. She turned off her laptop and started doing her math homework. When she was done she looked at her alarm clock and it was: 4:12. She got a little bit bored because she had absolutely nothing to do. So, she went to the Cell Phone Store and bought herself a meCell 9 (she already got herself a meCell 1,2,3,4,5,6,7, and 8, but they all broke). Katrina always got the skin color aquamarine. When she got out of the store with her new phone, she did what she always did with it: Text and download new applications at the App Shop. Playing on her new phone, she heard Jessie Seymour, Margaret Lee, and Sophie Phelps walk down the sidewalk texting each other. Suddenly, Margaret bumped into Katrina. Jessie's curly blonde hair swirled and Sophie's straight bright purple hair and blue hair extension waved side to side. "What the duck are you doing here, kitten?" Margaret said with a twist of her red hair. Jessie stepped on Katrina's right foot, purposely. She crushed Katrina's toes as hard as she could. "Gamn, stop!" Katrina cried. Jessie kicked Katrina's bladder hard. Katrina held her private and tried not to scream. Then the three popular girls started kicking, punching, and hitting Katrina, but Jessie's were the strongest. When they all stopped, Katrina had bruises, scratches, and some blood that came out of her nose. "What would your best friend call these bruises…oh yeah, contusions!" Sophie said, who was partly smart. Katrina cried, cried, and cried until she couldn't stop crying. The three girls left and continued on their way home, and leaving Katrina out to die in the sun. Being bullied was one of her main problems, but not the biggest one. Her biggest one was, her father not being here for her. Her dad always did what he could to make her feel better, the greatest reason why she loves Roba is because he looks like her dad. Katrina's father died when she was twenty, the only reason she's in high school is because she got kicked back a grade, in the 11th grade. No one would understand her so that's why she has all this stuff written in her diary. Which she has not looked for, yet. She doesn't want anything for her birthday or Christmas, but she only wants one thing that almost every girl could ask for…her father.


	7. Ch 7How To Make Your Date Explode

"Problem solved!" Roba said stamping the red colored stamp on the enemy's forehead. After that they walked back to their headquarters (also known as their home). When they got there Horace unlocked the door with their front door key. He then opened the door and everyone went inside. "Well, that's it, I'm bored." Alfe said restlessly. Alfe turned to look at Roba and saw he had a tare in his left shoe. "Roba, how did you get that tare in your shoe?" Alfe asked. Roba knew Alfe couldn't keep a secret for long, but he said it anyways. "Okay, don't tell Horace this but I snuck into Katrina's house last night to find something that could tell me all Katrina's deepest darkest secrets. So, I found a diary in her room, and now I have it and—" "AHHHHHHHHHH!" a very loud yell that came from the Rad's house. The Problem Solverz went outside to go see what was the problem. They ran all the way to the house. "Where is my diary?" Katrina cried. Roba could see something bad was going to happen…to him. "Katrina, where was the last time you saw it?" Mrs. Rad asked her daughter. "It was in one of my drawers, and now I can't find it!" Katrina answered. Then she popped an idea in her head. "Roba, use your Robo Radar to find my diary!" Katrina said happy. Roba knew he was going to regret this. "Okay…um, I see it's reacting to somewhere at…the bay." Roba said, lying. "Wait, no it isn't, it's pointing towards our house…" Horace said looking at his radar. Roba gulped, but he was ready to face the consequences. They all followed and soon stopped in the living room. "Wait I know where it is!" Alfe said. "Alfe, no!" Roba screamed. Alfe ran into Roba's bedroom and found the diary and key so he picked them up and ran back to all of them. "It was in Roba's room." Alfe said, swinging the key around. Horace, Katrina, and Mrs. Rad made an upset face at Roba. "I wonder how it got there?" Horace asked looking very unpleased with him. "I was testing out one of my new inventions that could bring stuff back and forth to other places, if your wondering if I read it you're wrong…I did nothing of the sort!" Roba answered. Katrina understood and took the key and diary from Alfe's hands. Katrina and Mrs. Rad walked back to their house. Roba then dragged Alfe to his bedroom. "Listen, I need you to do something for me…" Roba started to say. "I need you to get a special 'some dog' for me. That we've seen twice in our lives." Roba said finishing. Alfe smiled brightly and knew which kind of dog Roba meant. Alfe nodded and ran out of the door. Later when Alfe finally returned back home Roba was just standing at the door. Alfe opened the front door himself and had a little brown box in his hands. Roba snatched the box away from Alfe and went into his bedroom. He closed his door and went on his bed with the box in his hands. Roba opened the box and saw none other than K-999 sleeping. Roba had to wait until Katrina wanted him to go to the park with her. He got a pack full of grapes and put them in his tan colored satchel. Now after all that was finished, he couldn't think of anything else to do, so, he did in the following: rack the leafs, do the dishes, vacuum the floor, clean his bedroom, and fold laundry. When he finished every chore there was to do he just sat in his bedroom. Waiting. He then heard a knock on their front door, Roba got the box and his satchel and ran out to open the door. It was, of course, Katrina. She was ready to go to the park with him. They went out and soon got there. Then they both sat on a brown park bench. "Phew, I'm hungry after all that walking." Roba said looking at Katrina, uninterested. He took out the grapes from his satchel. "Want some…grapes?" he asked, putting them right in her face. "Okay." Katrina answered, being typical. Roba was confused. How can she just stop herself from freaking out? "Do grapes freak you out?" Roba asked, scooting closer to her. "Hmm, they used to, but now I found out that it's fun to squish them!" she answered, cheerily. Roba felt like getting her diary was for nothing. Katrina grabbed a grape and squished it. He knew it was time for plan B. "How about this then?" he picked up the box and opened it. "Is that...a bunny?" Katrina asked. "No, it's a dog. How about you touch it…" Roba said. Katrina pet the dog, but K-999 didn't wake up. "What! How can you be so relaxed?" Roba yelled. Katrina looked fatigued. "Well, I hated these things when I was seventeen. Did you even know I am twenty-one? How do you even know these things I me—wait! D-did you steal…my diary?" Katrina asked, looking very blue. "Yes. I'm sorry, I just wanted you to get away from me…" Roba answered, looking guilty. "Well, if you didn't want me you should have just said something! I would understand, but I know you didn't want to hurt my feelings, I get it, but you can't just keep doing this!" Katrina looked at Roba flirtatiously but inside she was sad. Katrina looked at him in the eyes and spoke. "The only reason you were my favorite was because you look exactly like….my father." Katrina said and turned away and started sobbing. Roba was surprised. Roba was very unhappy because he didn't know Katrina liked him because of her father. He knew it was time to set things right and make everything like it used to be again. Maybe a little different and just so he can make Katrina happy. He still didn't really love her, but he wasn't heartless. He was anxious about almost everything, but he was brave enough to be a kind person to Katrina. He was ready to be Katrina's boyfriend and maybe, even his first kiss.


	8. Ch 8A Sleepover Prank

Having a sleepover was fun. You could play make-up, dress up, pillow fight, scary stories, and even watch movies! Ellie and Katrina were in their pajama's telling each other things. Katrina had a long neon pink buttoned shirt and long pants. Ellie had a green night shirt that said in yellow 'Scientific Method'. They where at Katrina's house having a sleepover. "Why didn't you just tell him in the first place!" Ellie said. Katrina looked at her laptop. "I don't know. Why do you like him anyway, El?" Katrina asked. "I guess it's because he's smart just like me!" Ellie answered looking happy. "Whatever. You can have him, I'm over him…I knew he was just a heartless robot!" Katrina said. Ellie laid on Katrina's bed hanging her head upside down. "I got an ardent recommendation for you!" Ellie said excitedly. Katrina was puzzled. "We could go to his domicile and pull a caper on him!" Ellie said jumping. "I don't know half the stuff your saying Ellie!" Katrina said getting annoyed. "I'm saying I got an idea, so we should go to his house and pull a prank on him!" she said once again. "Oh, and how are we going to do that Miss Smarty Pants?" Katrina asked, yawning. "We prowl all the way to their house and get inundate balloons and we splash them on him!" Ellie laughed. "Okay, but what's a prowl?" Katrina asked. "Sneak. It means sneak." Ellie answered. Katrina nodded and they dashed downstairs, but didn't make it to the door entirely. "Where are you girls going in such a late hour?" Mrs. Rad asked. Ellie turned around slowly. "Um, well, we are off to get some orange extract." Ellie answered contently. "Oh, but why?" Mrs. Rad asked. Katrina looked like she was going to blow up her mother for asking so many questions. "For our, uh, institutional advocate of how to mix lemon extract and orange extract to get something abundant." Ellie said, getting to feel like Katrina. "Well, okay. But be back here in time for dinner and a movie!" Mrs. Rad said with a smile. "Got it, get back here in a point for a cuisine and a flick." Ellie said and waved good-bye. When they arrived they had two buckets of water balloons. Katrina and Ellie got a ladder and went up. Ellie got up to the window first and went through and fell on her knees. Katrina did the same thing as well. They both got on their hands and started to crawl all the way to Roba's bed. Ellie got up and Katrina followed. She picked up a purple water balloon, Katrina picked a white one up. Silence…and…"DISCHARGE!" Ellie screamed and they started throwing water balloons at Roba. They kept throwing until there were no more. The others woke up and heard everything. Someone turned on a light on the right side. Ellie knew it was time to go. They picked up their buckets and flew out the window and fell out, but luckily their was an old white mattress that broke their fall. They got up and ran back to Katrina's house. "What's going on?" Horace asked. Roba woke up and felt water all over him. "How in the world did this happen?" Roba got up and looked at his bed, soken wet. Roba got so worried and scared that he peed on himself. "Oh, Roba, that's disgusting!" Horace said. "Roba how do you pee all over the place?" Alfe asked. "I'm sorry, I'm just scared. Now I need to change my pants." He said. "Roba, please tell me you have underwear on too." Horace said. Roba made a sad face. "Oh for the love of—ugh, why don't you have any underwear, I thought I gave a pare of them to you yesterday?" Horace asked. "Well…" Roba started to say. "Someone stole it, right?" Alfe asked. "Yeah, you should already know who." Roba said. Horace hit his forehead, unhappily. "This is insane. Roba, what did you do?" Horace asked. Roba told Horace all about the diary stealing, the planning, and the crying. "Alright, and how are you going to make it all okay again?" Horace said. "I have no—" then a vision came into Roba's head. Roba should take off his helmet so Katrina can see his whole face and that he looks like her father. How and when should he do it? At Katrina's house the girls watched 'Boots on Wheels' and ate fish kebab with fries. When they were finished the girls went back up to Katrina's bedroom. They watched some videos online. "Watch this one." Katrina said. She typed in 'the falling bird' and clicked enter. She clicked on the right video and they waited for it to load. It showed a bird jumping off a cliff and landing into a pile of bricks. Ellie and Katrina laughed a lot. When they calmed down Ellie started making a video. She typed in a title 'Most Beneficent Amity Ever'. "What does that mean?" Katrina asked. "Most best friendship ever." Ellie answered. Then Ellie started the video camera and talked. "Hi. It's fever5993 here with my beneficent friend forever, Thedudes23. We are here today to talk to you about amity A.K.A friendship. Tell us, Thedudes23 what do you know about friendship?" Ellie asked. "Well, it's actually fun. Friendship is something that is a step to become a good person, or something like that. I know that finding friends are hard but you know you can do it with a little bit of kindness, harmony, and luck." Katrina answered. "Okay. I think of amity as a largesse. The largesse of amity. It accommodates the caring and sharing about one another when you find it. Now, how about you tell everyone how your friendship is going on right now with me." Ellie insisted. "I think our friendship is going well, we are having a sleepover right now and we…think of each other as sisters. I really do think that about you El—I mean fever5993." Katrina smiled at Ellie. "Oh, I think our friendship is going exemplary! We've had a good time with each other. Is there anything else you'd like to say before we finish, Thedudes23?" Ellie asked. "Yes. I say that words are easy, friendship is hard." Katrina answered. "Yep. Dialogues are tranquil, amity is acrimonious." Ellie said. "Well, bye for now everyone! Next we or I will tell you about cars!" Ellie said and then turned off the video camera. Then Ellie posted it on the video site. Katrina relaxed and laid on her bed. "Want to make another video?" Ellie asked. Katrina shook her head. They looked at their video and saw that there was already twenty-three views! Ellie got a little bored. "Want to update your blog?" Ellie asked. Katrina shook her head again. "Well, there's got to be something you want to do! Anything!" Ellie cried. Katrina looked at her things of The Problem Solverz and then started crying. Ellie looked at her. "You can't be serious? Are you actually crying again? Hey, how about we read some of the newspaper of The Problem Solverz today!" Ellie said. "Fine. Here's the newest one." She said and handed the paper to Ellie. "The Problem Solverz did it again and this time they were lucky. Many citizens are wondering about how much they want from us? The Mayor is thinking about quitting the business of The Problem Solverz forever! Most people are saying that there isn't enough problems in the city of Farboro. That is why we must find problems to make so they won't run out of business. August Stevens had thought of the idea of people who solve problems first, and her idea was a success! Except, The Problem Solverz don't even know who Mrs. Stevens is! They will soon find out." Ellie finished reading. Katrina got interested in August Stevens. "Wow. I can't believe they don't even know who she is! Her idea was actually taken by someone else, but this is just terrible!" Ellie put down the paper. "How about we look her up on the computer now?" Katrina asked. "Nah. I don't want to." Ellie complained. "Pillow fight!" Katrina yelled. Then the girls started hitting each other with fluffy white pillows. Katrina's mother heard them so she went up stairs. "Girls, it's time for you to go to bed." Mrs. Rad said. "Aw." Ellie and Katrina whined. Katrina got in her bed and Ellie got in her sleeping bag. Mrs. Rad kissed Katrina's forehead and said good-night to both of them. "Hey, Ellie, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Katrina asked quietly. "Be mean to The Problem Solverz." Ellie answered and then went to sleep. Katrina yawned and dreamed about Roba, her father, and herself playing and having fun together out in the sunny day. She smiled and then went to sleep. Still dreaming about it.


	9. Ch 9Making Up

Waiting for someone to answer the door, Roba checked his watch and tapped his right foot. Then he heard someone open it. "Yes. What can I do for you?" Mrs. Rad asked. "May I speak with your daughter?" Roba asked. Mrs. Rad nodded nicely and let him in. He saw Ellie and Katrina playing the game system called Rotation 2. "Excuse me." Roba said being kind. Katrina turned unknowingly. Ellie paused the game and turned her head. They both gazed at him. "Hello, how are you?" Katrina asked like it was a person she'd never met before. "Gay. You?" Roba answered. Katrina knew Roba didn't look happy or even feel that way. "Good. Now what are you here for?" Katrina asked looking very unhappy. "I am here to tell you that I'm sorry for doing all that to you, I know now how much your father means to you. I guess you should have told me that first before...this. Will you ever forgive me?" Roba said, smiling. "Why would Katrina want to indulge you?" Ellie asked unsuited. "I indulge you." Katrina said happily. Roba then sat down beside both of them. Ellie moved away a little. "So, what was your mother's name and your father's name?" Roba asked. "Well, if you should know, my mother's full name is Tabitha Tulip Rad; my father's full name is Evan Fee Rad." Katrina answered starting the video game again. Ellie and Katrina started punching the buttons on their white remote controls. Ellie then realized something. "Katrina thought you were a heartless robot." Ellie said with an evil smile. Roba didn't really care what she said. Ellie started to get bored so she gave her controller to Roba and left Katrina's house. Katrina looked at Roba, who was not even pushing one button. Katrina got up and paused the game. Then she went upstairs to her bedroom and got her laptop and brought it downstairs. She turned it on. "Do you know about August Stevens?" Katrina asked. Roba shook his head. She typed in 'August Stevens' and clicked enter, then something popped up. She saw a whole bunch of stuff about this lady. "August Stevens was the first one to ever have the idea of The Problem Solverz. She was born in 1981. She is not married. Stevens never brought her idea up at her job which is Idea World Co. and she never usually even thought about it. She had made more ideas during her life in the world. Which have not been told; she doesn't even tell us them herself. Stevens lost her job due to keeping her ideas to herself. She's been in several review videos and newspaper articles. In 1995 her idea was stolen by Jack Bing and then he produced a show called "My Thoughts" and Stevens saw the show and then called Bing and she told him to stop stealing her ideas. Bing always hated Stevens. She went to court and she became not guilty, but some people still believe that Bing thought of the idea and not Stevens. Later on in 2001, The Mayor allowed Stevens idea to be made. It took a while to find people that would really do the work. When it was 2009, they finally found three young men to do it. Then Stevens thought of the name The Problem Solverz. Then she—" "Okay, please stop!" Roba shouted. Katrina shut down her laptop. Katrina hugged Roba tightly. Roba was very confused, he didn't know why Katrina was hugging him. Katrina let go of Roba. He smiled a little and then he took off his helmet carefully. When Roba took it off, Katrina gasped. He did look like her father! Roba's head was— "Oh you do look like my father!" Katrina cried. She sobbed happily. "Now, engage you won't tell anyone about this." Roba tried. "You want me to marry you?" Katrina asked. "No, not that kind of engage. It means promise." Roba explained. "Oh, I vow to not tell anyone about your face." Katrina said. Roba then putted his right hand on her right shoulder. "Huh, are you going to put your helmet back on?" Katrina asked putting her left arm around his waist. Roba went pale and got his helmet and then putting it back on his head. Katrina rubbed his arm. Roba pushed himself away from her. "Why are you being so nice to me? You used to hate me." Katrina asked scooting closer to Roba. "It's just I didn't know why you liked me and I didn't like being the favorite one anyways, I am being nice to you because now I know how much things has happened to you." Roba answered. "And stop butt scooting!" Roba begged. Katrina did what she was told. "Um, there is one more thing I got for you." Roba said shivering. Katrina looked at him. Roba tried not to stop himself, he puckered his lips and then kissed her on the mouth! Katrina blushed and especially Roba did too. They then heard a snap of a photo camera. Roba released his lips from hers and then looked at the window, he was still blushing though. The person taking the picture was Margaret. "Oh dog, no!" Roba yelled. Katrina and Roba rushed out the door to see Margaret and her two friends. "Want this? Sorry, it's going on the internet for everyone to see the most anxious member of The Problem Solverz putting his disgusting lips on that awful thing you call a girl! Sophie, will you?" Margaret said. Then Sophie had her yellow laptop and starting waiting for the picture to load on the computer. Jessie had a huge gun that knocked people out. Katrina ran for the laptop and punched Sophie in the face. The laptop flew in the air and went on the ground with a crash. The computer was broken but the photo camera had the picture on it still. "Don't worry gals, I have a computer at home that we can use!" Margaret said. Something invisible took the camera from Margaret and then landed softly in Katrina's hands. "Ellie." Katrina said with a twist of her hair. "Yeah, like my new invention? Congrats Roba, for your first kiss." Ellie said sweetly. Roba went over to Margaret's head and stamped it. "Problem solved!" Roba said. Katrina went over to Roba and slapped him on the cheek. "Ouch. What was that for?" He asked. "For me to be your first kiss. What were you thinking?" Katrina answered, getting upset. "B-but I thought…never mind." He said touching his bruised cheek. "Wait! Katrina I have a invention that can make him not even kiss you." Ellie said, thinking if she could be Roba's first kiss. She got out a laser and blasted it towards Katrina and Roba. It worked and made him not kiss her. "Thanks Ellie! Now, I'll see you all maybe tomorrow." Roba said and waved good-bye. Katrina was surprised by what Ellie did. "Does this mean he didn't kiss me at all?" Katrina asked. "What do you think?" Ellie said. They both laughed and went to Katrina's house. They all will never forget how Roba changed everything back to the way it was.


End file.
